2 Adventures of Hylian and Miko
by Vanya The Ninja Maiden
Summary: IYxZelda OoT. Kagome and Kikyo arrive in Hyrule, each joining a side. Kagome teams up with Link and promises to help defeat Ganondorf if he helps with Naraku. Along the way, will an unbreakable bond form between them? I AM BACK!
1. The beginning

**AZ: Yep! It's me again! This crossover is Zelda/InuYasha. I came up with it after a couple of days, but haven't written anything 'till now. Sighs So many stories that I haven't finished… I swear I will remain faithful and try to update as soon as I can. That is, if you review. Won't do anything unless you review!**

**Kenny: She's serious. Wish I were in this one…**

**AZ: Too bad Kenny. You are a fox demon but maybe in the next one. In this story we got demons, ningens and other humans with pointy ears.**

**Kenny: Elves?**

**AZ? Maybe… but Link's Hylian.**

**Pairings: Link/Kagome Sango/Miroku InuYasha? (Kikyo dies… I always hated her. Sorry Kikyo fans. In this fic Kagome is bad ass!) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Zelda. I own Kenny, the plot, and my beloved games and anime. Don't even try taking that away! I bought it!**

**2 Adventures of Hylian and Miko Chapter 1- Transported in another world**

In Sengoku Jidai-

"When is that damn Kagome going to get here? She said she was coming back today!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome had to get back to her time to take a math test- 500 years in the future to be prescise. InuYasha was angry because they had to put off shard hunting time and Kagome had 'sat' him at least 10 times in order to escape through the magical well. And that memory wasn't exactly pleasant.

Flash back-

"InuYasha! I have to go home today!"

"Oh no you don't! We have to go shard hunting! You are not going!"

"Yes I am! You don't even care about my future! This math test is really important you know!" Kagome yelled.

"You're not going and that's final!" InuYasha shouted back. Shippo looked at him in pity. "You're going to get it now InuYasha…" Kagome looked _really _angry now. InuYasha's ears laid back against his head, he knew what was going to happen next…

"InuYasha… SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT and if you come after me I will SIT you until kingdom come!" InuYasha was in a deep crater now and Kagome had stalked away and jumped into the well.

End flash back-

"Rggggg…. You'd better get here soon before I kick your ass." And with that he went to Kaede's hut.

* * *

By the well-

Normal POV

'Finally…. I will be able to kill you my reincarnation. As soon as you come you will die by MY hands….' Kikyo evilly thought. She was waiting by the well in a tree with her soul skimmers floating around her.

A flash brought her back from her thoughts. The girl had come out of the well with a bow and arrow ready to be fired.

"I know you're there Kikyo… Come out now," Kagome said. Determination shone in her eyes. She needed to settle this for once and for all.

"Little incarnation, it is YOU who will die, and InuYasha is not here watch you lose." Kikyo had come out with a bow and arrows of her own.

"I am NOT weak and I will kill you for giving the shards to Naraku!" Kagome yelled and let loose her sacred arrow, Kikyo did also and the arrows plummeted shooting straight at each other. Then Kagome made a gesture; suddenly Kagome's arrow split into 50 sacred arrows and shot towards Kikyo; destroying her own sacred arrow in the process.

Kikyo's eyes widened; she was going to die! She quickly thought up a spell and then shot something at the well. The well turned a deep purple and made a colossal noise and then it started sucking them in!

'Oh no I'm not going to be sucked into the well! No! Me AND Kikyo! InuYasha!' Kagome thought in a panic.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was that last thing she said before they were sucked in.

* * *

Hyrule field-

Link's POV

Link had finally awoken after 7 years of sleep. He had grown up and met the Sage of Light, Rauru. He explained everything to him about Ganondorf and the other sages and gave him the Medallion of Light. Link had left and decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch and see Malon and hopefully borrow a horse. His head was still spinning after all the events.

All of a sudden Link felt an odd energy and saw in the distance a flash of sparks.

'I wonder what that is. Weird. The energy felt pure.' He decided to head toward where the light was. And then he heard sounds of fighting.

* * *

Kagome's POV

'Okay this is really weird! Where in Kami- sama's name have I gone now? At least _Kikyo _isn't here… Coward ran away from our battle.' She looked around. She was in a emerald green field with a couple of trees around. 'I hope there aren't any demons around…' She heard a roar. 'I spoke too soon'.

All of a sudden this bright spinning thing came out of nowhere (a/n: does anybody know what those are called? I forgot). It sounded like a helicopter.

'I wonder what it is. It doesn't seem like a demon. But I bet it can be purified like one!' Kagome grinned and notched an arrow and fired. The sacred arrow plunged into the helicopter thing and the thing roared before turning into ashes.

"Oh well. That was boring." Then even more of the things showed up. 'Argh damn helicopters come to avenge their fallen kin. Oh well. Let's see… 5 more. Maybe this time I'll have a challenge.' She pulled out a katana that had been hanging from her hip. 'Thanks Sessho… My imouto (brother).' Sesshomaru had trained her for teaching Rin and for saving her once before. They had become close and Sesshomaru had adopted her as his brother and the heir to the Western lands. She was a inu demoness now because of his blood, but was as powerful as he was, physically and spiritually. Her sword was named Tiensaiga, and controlled elements with it. It was forged by Totosai and was as good as InuYasha's Tetsusaiga, and she could even heal with it.

Kagome jumped high and sliced one of the things several times, but was so fast all you could see was silver blurs. It fell to the ground in pieces.

Next she set her blade on fire and burned the next two until they were ashes. For the last two, she put her miko powers into Tiensaiga and slashed them and they disappeared immediately. Then she heard clapping and turned around, ready to attack if needed.

All rational thoughts turned to mush when she saw his handsome face. Practically every thing about him was suggesting handsome and powerful. He looked to be 18 and he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. His golden blond hair shined in the sun. He wore peculiar green garments and had a shield with a crest on it and carried a beautiful sword that had a mysterious power.

"That was excellent technique. But if I may ask, what is your name and why you are here?" The hot guy asked. I blushed and shyly answered,

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. I don't know why I am here, but I will tell you the story."

"Okay. My name is Link. You have a nice sword," he told me. We walked over to a big rock and sat down and I proceeded to tell him everything. He leaned back and whistled.

"Wow. No wonder you're so strong."

"Thanks. Can you tell me your story now Link?"

"Sure." He then explained everything that had happened to him. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Link. I promise to help you beat Ganondorf if you help us with Naraku. Your aura is very strong, and I can tell you're even stronger."

"Kagome-" He tried to say.

"But nothing. You saw what I did. I wouldn't ask for help if I needed it." He nodded then.

"Okay. You have me convinced, Kagome." He suddenly flashed a dazzling smile at me and offered me a hand. I took it and we both blushed at the same time when I fell into his arms on accident, and we both said, "Sorry!" and blushed again.

_An accident? Yeah right._

'You again. I thought you left for good!'

_Do you really think I really left? What an idiot. Ah. He's a handsome one. Is he your boyfriend?_

'No his is NOT!'

_Sureeeeee. _

'Go away you evil conscience.'

_I'll be back…_

'Whatever.'

I finished my mental chat and then Link and me went off into the sunset.

* * *

Kikyo's POV

Kikyo woke up in a prison. 'That damn reincarnation of mine got away and now I'm stuck in who knows where. Perhaps I can convince those guards to set me free.' Before she could ask an ominous presence showed up right before her cell.

"I see you have woken witch." The presence turned out to be an evil looking man with reddish hair and a big nose with a cape.

I said nothing.

"Answer me wench. I will let you out if you work for me." 'Maybe if I work with him I can find my worthless reincarnation and kill her.' Kikyo grinned for a second.

"Yes, I will do it."

End of chapter one

**AZ: Soooo… Is this a good first chapter?**

**Kenny: I think so.**

**AZ: Aww thanks Kenny!**

**Kenny: You're welcome. Read and review!**

**AZ: If I get flames I will just make s'mores and roast Kikyo. **

**Kenny: Hahahaha! I love s'mores! starts dancing**

**AZ: 0.0 Okay… That was a little weird. Please review!**


	2. Off to the Forest Temple we go, and Epon...

**AZ: Oh I'm sorry I haven't updated… I had a writer's block and I'm trying to update all my stories I haven't updated in a while…**

**Kenny: Plus all the school homework-**

**Fiera: And all the chores-**

**Usagi: And all of the moodswings-**

**AZ: Agh! Enough all ready! Any way I'm sorry and I loved all the reviews! **

**Reviewer responses:**

**Kurama's pnkmate Kagome: Okay thank you very much for clearing me up on that. I wanted to be sure so I won't mess it up next time, or at least I won't try to… sweat drop Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**InuYasha luvers: I see maybe but it's crucial to my story… Sorry 'bout that but Kenny says he loved all the s'mores! And I will try, okay?**

**Jlandjani: Unique name! Any way thank you very much!**

**Cute Angel Girl: Oh thanks so much! bows Hope ya like this chapter! **

**Skye: I'm trying to, I swear! gets a disbelieving look Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Wow, you seem to be reading some of my stories! Yay! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Ranchan23: Yay thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nonofyorbiz: Um… I don't know what you mean by that, but thanks for reviewing any way!**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Thanks for reviewing!**

**I appreciated all of the reviews! Thanks all of you! You're so nice!**

**And now for the long awaited chapter**

**2 Adventures of Hylian and Miko Chapter 2- Off to the Forest Temple we go, and Epona!**

Hylian Field-

Normal POV

"So Link, where do we go next?" Kagome asked Link. (a/n: Continuing where I left off with them two) Link thought for a minute and said, "how about Kakariko village? It'll be safer than the Castle town any way, unless you want to sleep in a field…" He grinned. (a/n: not like that if you're thinking that way perverts)

"No way! I've slept on enough ground thanks, I would like to sleep in a bed."

"Alright, then we go west," he said. They started to walk then jogged until they got there just as the sun went down. Link looked shocked at all of the people there. Kagome saw him standing there, and put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright Link? You were spacing out," she said. He blushed and said, "I'm fine. I'm just surprised at all of the people here. Normally this village wasn't very busy when I was around."

She just looked at him and sighed. "If you're sure-" "I'm sure," he said, his eyes looking into her own.

She blushed a pretty pink and mentally slapped herself, 'I probably look like a love sick puppy.' But then she realized she was practically almost a pup. (a/n: dog demoness remember?) 'No way I am an adult… But then I would be a lovesick bitch… Argh all this line of thinking is giving me a head ache.'

"Um well then let's find an inn or something…" She said, trying to hide her blush.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and shrugged. "I think there is one by the gate to Death Mountain…"

"I suppose 'Death Mountain' would be that mountain looming above the village, yes?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well let's go Link!" She grabbed him by the arm to move him forward. "Do you know your way around here or something?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope!" She said, while Link anime fell. He got up and this time led her to the inn.

A woman ran it and looked them up and down. Then she said, "You two are a cute couple! So 1 room it is?" They both fell down and they said, "Um we are not married… Just traveling companions…" The woman shook her head. "Too bad, but there IS only ONE room…"

Kagome and Link were thinking, 'oh no…' And Link knew there was no other inn in the village, and Kagome didn't want to sleep on the ground.

"I guess… We'll take it…" He said, with a HUGE blush on his face. The woman winked at Kagome and said, "sure. That'll be 35 rupees." Link handed over the money, and they were led to a moderately sized room with only 1 bed, a desk, a chest of drawers, a mirror, some paintings, and 2 chairs, and a couch… of sorts.

"I'll sleep on the couch, and I'm sorry," Link said while blushing. She was blushing too and replied, "It's not your fault, Link. Thanks. Um… Can you turn around I need to change into my pajamas."

"Okay sorry!" He turned around and faced the wall (a/n: not the wall with the mirror). She got dressed in her pajamas quickly. They were blue, silky long sleeved pajamas. They showed some cleavage and complimented her blue eyes nicely.

"Okay, you can turn around now," she said. Link blushed at how pretty she looked and then just laid down onto the couch while Kagome settled into the bed. She had a few blankets whilst Link had none, and he shivered while he slept.

(a/n: This was like an hour after they went to sleep)

Kagome saw this, and quietly grabbed her thickest bed sheet and covered him with it so he wouldn't get chilled. He stopped shivering almost immediately. Kagome looked at him and thought, 'he looks so kawaii when he sleeps…' She wanted badly to kiss him but mentally slapped her self. 'He's asleep, and I'd wake him up. That's really bad of me to think of him like that way…' She was momentarily sad but then felt quite sleepy. She stumbled over to the bed and fell asleep.

Morning-

Link's POV

I awoke to the sound of a Cucco cheeping outside the inn. 'Damn Cucco's,' I thought. (a/n: Yes Link does swear in my fic, but not a lot)I sat up and noticed the blanket fall from my shoulders. I looked over at Kagome who was curled up peacefully in the bed.

'She must've gave me this,' he decided. 'It was nice of her to. Well its time to get up.'

I got up and walked over to the bed. I shook her shoulder lightly and she just made a weird noise.

I tried shaking her again but she did it again! "Grrrr…." I looked at her weirdly. 'Was that a growl?'

Kagome's POV

"Grrr… I don't want to get up yet…" I mumbled. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him close to me. I blushed and said, "good morning…"

"Good. You're awake, I've been trying to get you up for 5 minutes." Link's amused face grinned at me.

"Sorry… I'm going to get dressed okay?" I blushed and so did he. "Um I'll go get our breakfast… And I'm thinking we will go to the forest temple too," He said and walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

I just blinked. Then I dug a short-sleeved t-shirt out and pulled it out. It was a peaceful green, and grabbed a pair of dark green army pants with pockets galore. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail with a green binder. I put on sturdy boots like that of which Sango wears with her demon-exterminating outfit. I brushed on a little blush and light blue-green eye shadow and a little pink lip-gloss to make them shine. I wore an emerald in my left ear and 2 silver hoops in my right ear. All in all I looked pretty good.

I then strapped Tiensaiga to my left hip and my bow and quiver of indestructible and returning arrows to my back. I also had a few knives hidden in my pockets and various other places. I also carried my backpack on an arm. I sniffed around to see where Link was, and followed his scent out to where he brought me some eggs. I sat down and said gratefully, "thanks."

I ate quickly and waited for him to finish. Soon we paid for our meal and walked out the door, but not before the innkeeper from last night gave me a big, lusty wink.I snorted and thought, 'I'm not so dirty like that. Perverted woman.' I suddenly realized I sounded like my aniki, Sesshomaru. I gave her a low, threatening growl and looked satisfied when she scurried away. 'Perhaps he is affecting me _too _much,' I thought.

As soon we got out of town I asked, "so what are we doing next?"

"We're actually stopping by a farm called Lon Lon Ranch. I need to borrow a horse so we can get there quicker," said Link. I merely said, "oh. Okay."

We got there about noon, according to my watch. Lon Lon Ranch was pretty big. We walked inside the walls and Link walked over to a door that was labeled, 'stables'.

He pushed open the door and I smelt a whole bunch of horses, cows, and a small scent of a human. There was 2 cows in there and then I saw a girl about our age with brownish-red hair, and brown eyes.

"Fairy boy?" She asked.

Link nodded and said, "good to see you again Malon."

She looked delighted to see Link and I felt twinges of jealousy. 'How can I be jealous they are just friends right?' But with that comment I felt worse. They were hugging and I was mentally seething. 'Okay I am jealous but I just met Link and they've probably been friends for a while,' I decided.

"Um…" I said. They pulled apart with blushes on their cheeks when Link said, "Malon this is my traveling companion and friend Kagome. Kagome, Malon." I nodded and shook her hand. She smiled at me and said, "nice to meet you." I bowed and said, "you two." Then I straightened and said, "Link how are we going to get to the Forest Temple?"

Link pulled something out and said, "with this." He brandished something with an arrowhead and a chain thing. I raised an eyebrow. He saw my skeptical look and said, "It's called the Hookshot, and it's a cross between a arrow and a grappling hook you could say. I got it last night while you were sleeping."

I looked at him angrily and said, "why?" He blushed and looked a little guilty. "It didn't take too long, and you wanted to sleep."

I snorted and said, "what ever." He then turned to Malon and said, "I need to borrow a horse. Do you still have Epona?" She nodded but said sadly, "Mr. Ingo is training her for GanonDORK. Talon was kicked out so now Ingo answers to GanonDORK. But maybe you can win her back, I'm sure if you beat him in a race."

I decided to do it. I've been on horse back before and said, "I'll do it. I can ride."

Link turned to me and said, "but-" "But nothing. This is pay back for you sneaking out on me with out telling me, so there." I stuck my tongue out at him and Malon giggled. "I'll show that old geezer I can ride."

I marched outside while dragging a protesting Link. I stalked over to a man with a big mustache and said, "Me and my companion Link are looking for a horse to borrow."

He just laughed and said, "We don't let people borrow them, only to ride. 10 rupees to ride for 2 minutes."

I grabbed him by the collar and said, "listen you old fart, I'll race you and if I win I get to pick any horse I want to 'borrow,' do you get that?" He nodded and said, "only for 50 rupees!"

I gave him a death glare and growled out, "fine." My demon side was practically ready to kill him. I asked Link to pay him and he said, "Are you sure about this?" I just gave him a fanged smile and watched his eyes go wide. I leaned close and said, "My demonic side _really_ wants to kill him. I can't stand that cheap skate."

Then I strode into the corral and looked for a horse that looked different from the others. I saw a horse that had a little bit of white on its feet and I instantly knew it was Epona.

I knew it was nervous around people but I hummed a happy tune and I could see that she liked it, and came closer to me. I pet her and soon she relaxed. I carefully got onto her back and purred to her that I would not harm her; I only wanted to get her away from the awful man. She neighed in response and I felt triumphant as Ingo spluttered, "you aren't allowed to ride that horse!"

I only gave him the evilest, coldest smirk and death glare I learned from Sesshomaru and felt delighted when he nearly wet him self from his fear. I then said coolly, "Oh am I?"

He gulped and we went outside the corral. We already knew the rules and took off.

"Come on Epona let's show that old man who's better!" I paced her ahead just like a little, and cleared the 1st jump, a small brick wall. I mentally smirked when Ingo's horse refused to jump. 'Serves him right for not treating the horses like they should be,' I thought.

We raced on and soon Ingo managed to catch up a little, then a lot as he hit his horse. I glared at him and cried to Epona in her language, "let's go Epona! Show 'em what we're really made of!" Epona whinnied and sped up a lot, and cleared many more jumps.

As soon as we passed the finish line I yelled out to him, "hahahahaha, we won fair and square so Epona's ours now!"

"That was not fair! The horse refused to jump!" I glared at him and said, "Yes it was, don't you think so Link, Malon?" They replied, "she was first across the finish line so she won!" "You heard them, we won. And if you refuse to believe it you'll be the first human to test its edge."

He back away and then started to run. Malon gave me a funny look and said, "Would you really do that?" I said, "Who knows. He ticks me off and it's hard to ignore that little voice in your head that just tells you to kick his ass." Malon giggled, while Link didn't say anything.

"I never saw Epona go for any one like that except for me or Fairy boy. What did you do?" Asked Malon. I merely replied, "I hummed a song." Malon merely 'oh-ed' in response.

I looked at Link curiously. "'Fairy boy?'" He blushed and said, "watch this. Navi!" All of a sudden a bright light popped out with wings. _"Hey!" _

I looked at it and said, "Is tinkerbell Navi?" "Navi's a fairy," said Link.

"Oh, well then Navi my name's Kagome!" _"Hey Kagome! Link, listen! You have to go to the Forest Temple and find the Sage of that temple!" _"Does she like to state the obvious?" I whispered in his ears. He said, "You have no idea." I snickered, "Thought so."

"I'll let you guys take care of Epona, she seems to like you," said Malon. I smiled and said, "Thank you." Link also said thanks and they hugged. I squashed down my jealousy. 'They are _friends_, Kagome, just friends, no need to feel jealous.' I made myself a happy face. Link turned to me and said, "Let's go."

I nodded and Link jumped onto Epona's back. He held his hand out to me and I blushed and took it shyly. He pulled me up and I jumped on. I wore my pack on my back. I shifted my sword so that it wouldn't poke him, and he said, "Hold on." I could see that he was blushing, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready?" "Yes," I said.

Then we took off, riding towards the Kokiri Forest, where the Forest Temple was said to be close by. It was exhilarating, at how fast Epona could go. Kagome was blushing because she had to hold onto his waist. She could feel his hard muscles and she could say her face was tomato red, but she saw he was blushing a little as well, or was it the sun?

Soon they were getting close to a forest and there was an opening. They were just about to get inside when a big owl swooped in and landed on the branch. Epona reared, "whoa girl!" Said Link. Kagome held on tight so she wouldn't fall off.

"Whoo whoo! It seems you have a new companion, a powerful one. When you get there, many changes will have occurred. Be loyal to another and strong, and stay together!" The owl flew away. 'Why would he say something like that?' Kagome wondered.

Then they entered the Kokiri Forest. Little did Link know that everything had changed.

End of Chapter

**AZ: Wow that was pretty long for a chapter.**

**Fiera: Read and review everyone!**

**Kenny: Zzzzz….**

**Usagi: He's sleeping…**

**AZ: Yawn I'm tired too… Goodnight everyone. Zzzzzz…**

**Fiera: She might update faster if she gets more reviews, so please review, and Kit-sama says bye.**


	3. AN please read

**Hiya peoples. This is Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar.**

**No this is not an update.**

**I need some help. I can't remember much of what happens next in the game, and that makes me really peeved because I still remember how to kill Phantom Ganondorf… Damn why do I always remember that? Lolz any ways I promise I will continue to update this story but could somebody please give me some pointers? I remember we used to have an old guide but it was sooo ripped up I think it got thrown away, and plus I'm not even sure if we have the game any more. #Tears# **

**So if somebody would be kind enough to give me some help, I'd really appreciate it. Or if you find a good website please tell me in a review or send by email, otherwise I'm on AIM a lot.**

**As soon as I get some info I will update, I swear. I'm really sorry for all the late updates. I get caught up in my other stories and writers block really gets to me. (I get it way too much)**

**So please help this unworthy one! #Bows at your feet# Then I shall update.**

**Many thanks**

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar**


	4. Kokiris and The Forest Temple

**Vanya: **Words can't describe how sorry I am, but here I am, back from the clutches of Hell! I'm sure you all don't want to hear my excuses, but rather read the chapter. If you are going to flame me for being so late, I don't give a damn. This year by far has been the hardest ever for me and I've had a lot of crappy things happen. I'm going to be able to update more I think, so I'm going to try. Thanks for all your help in the information. I've been busy playing games and such… I still can't find my OoT game T.T

And PS to all those who have read my YGOxIY story: I am going to delete it. I look back on it and I am shamed about how it turned out. I could have done a lot better, so I thing I MIGHT edit it and resubmit it. And if you are mad and flame me… Screw you. Constructive criticism is appreciated; flames will be used to burn Kikyo and Haruno Sakura. :3

**Disclaimer**- If you really thought I owned the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or InuYasha, you're nuts.

* * *

**2 Adventures of Hylian and Miko Chapter Three- Kokiris and The Temple**

**'Song lyrics'**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Navi speaking_

In the Kokiri Forest/Village-

Normal POV

As they walked into the village, Link was greeted by ever-so wonderful nostalgia, and the sight of his village not even looking much different, except it was very silent and there seemed to be no one outside.

Kagome looked around, sensing humanish-type auras inside the houses. She looked at Link softly and said quietly, "I think they are in the houses…" He snapped out of his daze and nodded. "Yeah, let's go look in the Know-It-All Brother's house." He walked towards the house spoken of. 'I wonder if they really 'know it all',' she thought with a small grin. 'Probably not, but that's just guys for you!'

They opened it, and walked inside. Kagome looked around, it was… a little small inside the house. There were child-sized tables, chairs, and most likely beds as well. Then she saw three boys, all wearing garments of green, just like Link's. They had thick blond hair that covered their eyes. One of them turned to her and Link and said, "Hello, who are you, Mister?" (Just for you, Pernese Empress, lologram. XD Yesh it is funny)

Link seemed aghast that they didn't recognize him. "It's me, Link, don't you remember?"

They looked and murmured amongst themselves. "Well we DID know a Link, but you couldn't possibly be him. Kokiri never grow up."

Kagome was a little confused, but thought that this reminded her of the tale she had listened to about a boy called Peter Pan and he lived in Neverland, where you could never grow up. 'So it seems the boys with green clothes don't grow up just like the fairy tale?' She thought with a bit of amusement, and she had a tiny smile on her face.

Link, however was a bit sad that they didn't remember him and sighed. "Okay, thanks for your help…." He turned around and walked out of there, Kagome following at his heels.

Kagome suddenly noticed with a start that she could sense many auras around this forest/village, of monsters. 'I think I was too distracted to notice before…' She thought with a sigh and said, "Link, there are monster auras around here… That's probably why they are in their houses." He nodded, not looking at her. "Yeah…" Then he suddenly walked away and they investigated other houses, each receiving the same replies as they got from the Know-It-All-Brothers.

Link had his back to her and he sighed really loudly. She felt that he was sad, she could read it all over him. She tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "Link… are you okay?" She asked softly. He stopped and nodded. "I'm just… a little disappointed after all. I haven't found Saria yet…"

"Saria? Oh, your childhood friend, right?" She said, remembering from when he mentioned her.

He nodded. "Yes, she wasn't in her house…" She caught sight of the worried expression on his face, and swallowing the lump in her throat she said with a bright smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

He gave a white-toothed smile. "Yeah, you're right." Then he strode forward with renewed energy. They walked towards the end of the village they hadn't gone by, and Kagome could see a reddish-blond haired kid standing guard at the entrance to a big… log hole? "Hey Link, d'you think we should ask him?" She pointed to the boy.

He looked to where she was pointing and with a start realized it was Mido. 'Of course he'd be guarding there… It leads to the Sacred Forest Meadow!' He thought and then grinned. "Kagome, I want you to meet an old 'friend' of mine." "Ummm, okay!" She said and smiled.

They walked over to him and the boy immediately spotted them and said, "Who are you and what do you want! Well if you want to get past me, you have to play a song. And not just any song you can think of."

Link shook his head slightly. 'That's Mido for you alright…' Kagome looked at him. "What song are you going to sing?" She asked, puzzled. He laughed and she grew even more confused. "What is so funny!" She demanded with hands on her green-clad hips. He flashed a smile at her and he said, "I'm going to play a song on my ocarina. Not sing one."

She grinned and laughed nervously. "Uh-huh… I knew that…" They both gave her a look that said, 'no you didn't.' A large sweat drop grew on the back of Kagome's head.

Mido looked at the ocarina that Link had, and felt almost as if he knew this guy. 'Who is this man anyway?'

Link took the shining ocarina and put it to his lips, and blew air into it. He played a melody that was very uplifting, it made Kagome want to dance, and she almost did but held herself back at the last moment. It was upbeat, and it was full of the charm of the forest. She relaxed in spite of herself and smiled, letting the music surround her.

Link knew how powerful this song was, he loved it himself, but the song was over now, so he stopped, and saw Kagome start with a jolt. He grinned to himself and then put it away. "Well, is that good enough for you?" He addressed Mido.

Mido was speechless. 'He-he played Saria's song!' He thought with admiration. Then he said grudgingly, just for the sake of his tough-guy act, "I guess… but you're lucky you had the right one!"

Link nodded and said, "Thanks for letting us through."

Kagome also gave him a sweet smile, to help lift the mood and said, "Thank you very much sir!" She said the sir with some enthusiasm; knowing it would boost the boy's ego and she smiled inside as he saw his chest swell with pride, and he nodded with a hint of a blush. 'He reminds me of… InuYasha…' She thought, a bit sad. 'No matter, InuYasha isn't here so I can't do anything about that matter. All that matters now is getting this quest in this world over with, and back to mine.'

Kagome followed him into the log tunnel and they crossed to the other side…

* * *

In the Lost Woods- (and if I screw anything up, I'm very sorry. If I remember correctly, you're supposed to go into the Lost Woods until you find the big maze thingy that leads to the Sacred Forest Meadow…)

Normal POV

"…" Kagome looked around, seeing three more log tunnels around them. She turned to Link and said dryly, "I suppose you know your way around here?"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "It's been a while, but I remember that in order to find Saria I had to follow the direction of where her song came from…"

She sighed and then said, "Okay, we'll try it that way then. So, I believe it is coming from… the right." She told him after listening with her keen demonic hearing.

He nodded, "Yeah, your right! You have good hearing " he told her. She blushed and smiled, "Umm thanks." She got it from her aniki, so that's why she could hear so well.

They walked into the right tunnel and then came out to… another set of tunnels. Kagome's eye twitched a bit and Link had a small sweat drop on the back of his head. "Hehehehehe…" He said a bit awkwardly. She sighed and listened again, this time finding it coming from the north. "This way…." They both said at the same time and blushed a tiny bit. They strode forth to find…

'ANOTHER SET OF TUNNELS!' She thought and her eye twitched more. "How many more damn tunnels are there!" She asked him after they went through about two more sets. He had a larger sweat drop and said, "Uh… I don't remember. I've lost count." Kagome fell down, anime-style of course. 'Oh great…'

After a few more sets, they found one that led to a gate and what seemed to be a large hedge that governed the land around the gates and stretched to the walls of the area around them. "Is this the Sacred Meadow?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Yeah, I believe so."

Just as they were approaching the gate a gray-brown (I forgot what color they were… Sorry!) wolf creature dug itself out of the earth. "What the hell!" Said Kagome and she instantly took out Tiensaiga and held it ready. Link got out the Master Sword and then the creature leapt at them. "I've fought one of these before, it's a Wolfos. It will try to block your attacks with its paws and then counterattack, so be careful." He warned her.

She gave a peace sign and said, "Don't worry, I'll be okay." She then swiped at the Wolfos, who blocked it and then tried to maul her with its claws. She sidestepped the attack and zinged (lol, zinged) a slash at its back and it grabbed her blade in its jaws before it could be skewered. "What the crap!" She cried out.

It held onto the blade despite the torture its mouth was going through, getting cuts on the edges of its mouth. Blood gushed forth and pooled on the blade and dripped onto the ground, painting the earth a dark reddish color with patches of green grass soaked in it.

Link took this opportunity it strike, and cut it from behind. The wolfos howled and then it disappeared, leaving behind some rupees, which they gathered and stored in their pockets.

"Thank you Link," she said gratefully while wiping off the blood on her blade. "I didn't expect it to do that."

He smiled and said, "Anytime."

They then pushed open the large gate, and were greeted with the sight of even more tall hedges. "Is this a maze?" She asked him. "It certainly appears to be one." He nodded. "Yes, you're right. I know the way, but if we get to that ladder just a bit ahead, we can avoid all the rolling boulders, Deku Scrubs and the like."

She said immediately, "I vote for the ladder. As enticing as it sounds to kill off some Deku Scrubs, I definitely do NOT want to be accidentally squashed by a huge, rolling rock."

"Yeah, I don't want to become a pancake for someone's breakfast." Link joked light-heartedly. Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "You have pancakes in this world?" She asked incredulously. He laughed a bit. "Well, uhh… When I came back after getting the Hookshot last night I heard you mumble in your sleep about how you wanted pancakes for breakfast…?"

She blinked. She DID have a dream about pancakes and Link made them for her. A few shades of pink showed up on her cheeks and she laughed nervously. "Oh… Okay…"

They then ran to the ladder after a boulder had passed. She went up first, and then Link followed up after her. She was glad now she wasn't wearing her school uniform. If she did, he'd have a clear look at her underwear. And we know that wouldn't be good now, would it?

Now they were on top of the tall hedge, and from here Kagome could see a lot more, stretching towards a passageway where she could see a large, ugly creature smacking the ground with a spear or some long weapon. "Hey Link… What is that?" She asked him from his position beside her. "That's a Moblin… a pretty big one at that." He replied. "We can kill it though, it shouldn't be too hard as long as we get it from behind. From the looks of those shockwaves, those could blow us back pretty far."

She nodded. "Okay, so our goal is to get there." "Yeah, so lets mosey!" He grinned and then jumped across and made it to the other side easily. (Lologram, mosey. Typically that usually works only for Cloud, but in this case I wanted Link to say it )

Kagome took a deep breath and then jumped, almost seemingly flying across the gap and making it to the other hedge. "I did it!" She said happily, even though she knew she would have, due to her demon blood and the fact that a human COULD have made the jump just as well. He nodded. "Yep. Now we have to go on more…"

They continued to leap across the gaps towards the giant moblin in the distance, taking care not to get too confident and fall. However, when they were three-fourths of the way across, Kagome accidentally lost her footing when she landed and fell backwards, Link not seeing until she screamed and was already falling. "Kagome!" He yelled and saw her hit the ground.

"Owwww… that wasn't very smart…" She mumbled to herself and winced as she rubbing her sore backside. He peered over the edge and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, only my ass hurts…" She brushed the dirt and things off. "Can you meet me at the end?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'll see ya there…" She waved lamely and then heard an "Okay" and he left. She sighed and then started to run towards the ends.

After a minute or so, she heard a loud rumbling. She instantly paled when she realized it was a boulder. 'CRAP!' She thought. 'Ummm, maybe I should try jumping up, yeah that's it…' She saw it getting much closer. 'Okay… one, two, three JUMP!' She jumped up high and looked almost like a rocket shooting upward, she sprang up so high. Only then to fall back down, and her eyes nearly popped out when she saw she could hit the boulder. But she missed, thankfully, and landed on her feet.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and she took in a few deep breaths. 'Okay, that was a _little _too close for comfort. I should be more aware next time.' She continued on only to be almost shot at by a little creature with a mouth like a cannon mouth and it looked like it was wearing a leaf hat thing. It was an unattractive shade of red, brown, and green. 'A Deku Scrub?' She thought and then unsheathed Tiensaiga to block the nuts being shot at her. 'I wish I had a shield now…' She thought and then jumped over them, matrix-style (lol XD) and then did a flying kick and smacked the Deku Scrub right in the face. It wailed, tears going down its face and then fled, screaming little noises issuing from its mouth.

She looked at it run away and then laughed for a bit, she had never had THAT happen before. She hummed happily with a musical tone to her voice as she found a large hoard of rupees that it had left behind. 'Link should be happy with this.'

She then continued to make her way towards the end after that episode, occasionally having to dodge boulders here and there, and defeating Deku Scrubs and the occasional Moblin left and right. By the time she had gotten out of there, she had raked up a lot of rupees.

She found him waiting for her and he said with a small grin, "Did ya get lost?"

She sputtered and said, "No, of course not. I was beating up some Deku Scrubs and I got some rupees. You want to see?" He said, "Sure, why not." She showed him and he whistled appreciatively. "Who knew the Deku Scrubs had so much money?" He said.

They walked to where the giant Moblin was. "Okay, are you ready to take this guy on?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, lets go!" They ran forward to the left side of the wall while the shockwave was still going to the right. The moblin roared in rage and then tried to hit them with a shockwave more in their line of sight and they quickly dashed to the right. It got angrier, and then sent another wave towards them. They dodged that as well. The Moblin looked to be having a tantrum now, and sent more waves faster in both directions as quickly as it possibly could. It was a bit harder now and then Link found something to use as a target for his Hookshot. He quickly grabbed Kagome around the waist, who went "HEY" and then they shot across the distance separating them from the target.

They dropped behind the Moblin who suddenly looked confused as to where they had gone. "I'd like you to warn me next time you do that…" Said Kagome, red-faced. "Sorry, but it made our trip across shorter. Now, let's get him." "Right!" She said.

She quickly took out her bow and drew out an arrow enhanced with the power of darkness and strung it to her bow in one fluid moment. She took aim at the Moblin, but it wasn't that hard to do it seeing as how big it was. Link also aimed with his Hookshot and at the same time she shot he shot as well and it ended up striking the Moblin's back at the same time. It roared, then toppled forward in a heap, and died.

"Finally it died," she said and collected the arrow she had it with. It was still intact, although it had been practically buried in the Moblin's back. She had to cut off some flesh before she could retrieve it, although she immediately regretted it because of the stink. Link also covered his nose and he said, "Do you want me to burn it?" She nodded, covering her own nose. "Yes, please." She watched him look like he took out something but in reality he was casting a spell, threads of power and his aura going into a dome around him, a dome of fire. It touched the Moblin and it burned it pretty quickly, turning it into nothing more than charred remains that were soon blown away by the fresh clean breeze.

"Very nice," she told him appreciatively. "What spell did you use?"

"Din's Fire," he told her. "It comes in handy more often than not, so it's very useful, even if it does take up some of my magic power."

She nodded understandingly. "Anyway, lets, as you say, 'mosey' out of here," she grinned and he did back. (Hehe, mosey. Sorry I just like that word.) They then ran into the more beautiful part of the Sacred Forest Meadow, where Kagome saw an old tree, a smooth panel on the ground with the symbol of the Triforce on it. A stump was also next to it, and further beyond that was what she knew was the Sacred Forest Temple. 'We made it!'

They walked to the panel in the ground. Kagome knelt to examine it, while Link looked around. All of a sudden, a person in strange clothing appeared. Kagome looked up and unsheathed her katana, but Link shook his head and said, "Relax, he's a friend." She looked at the person who wore blue clothing that was like a body suit, sort of. It had a tattered white piece of cloth across his chest with an eye on it, and the guy had bandages wrapped around his head and mouth, for muffling their voice, she supposed.

"Greetings Link… And friend…." He said. He looked slightly surprised to see Kagome there, but then his expression turned back to what it used to be, guarded, and masked. She raised an eyebrow. "I am Kagome Higurashi…" She told him. He nodded. "Yes, I've been suspecting you'd have come along by now. My name is Sheik."

She looked at him suspiciously. "By now? Do you see the future?" She asked, although slightly doubting him. He sighed, and then said, "I didn't come here for that… Link, I am here to teach you the Minuet of Forest song."

Link nodded. "Okay, what does it do?"

"It allows you to return here at any given time," was his simple reply.

Kagome stared at Sheik. (Is this how you spell it? I'm not sure… It looks right this way for some odd reason. And no, not because of the sheiks in tribes nor anything…) For some odd reason, she felt a nagging suspicion that this 'Sheik' wasn't a guy… Could he be a cross dresser! A girl wearing some kind of tribal drag!

Link took out his Ocarina, and then Sheik began to teach him the song. Kagome liked it, and it temporarily took her mind off of Sheik and what his gender could be and calmed her down. This melody was soft and sweet, and peaceful.

After a bit, Link learned the song and memorized it, and Sheik bid them farewell after a warning to them about the possible dangers of the temple, and to stay together.

'What is…. IT so worried about?' She thought after deciding she couldn't possibly know for sure 'he' was a guy or not unless she either A) asked him, which she didn't want to do, or B) kick him in the nuts to see if it hurts him (Guys, I apologize in mild sympathy, but that is funny…), or C) just call 'him' an it for the rest of the days she knew him.

Link looked around after fiddling with his Ocarina. "I suppose Saria is in the temple…" He murmured. She nodded, "Yeah I guess so. Anyway, lets go!" He nodded, and led her over to the stump. "From here," he gestured to the stump- "We can jump onto the tree, where we can cross using the Hookshot, on that target-" he pointed to the target he had found- "And that's how we'll get in." She nodded.

They both jumped onto the stump, which was wide enough to support the both of them. He then jumped onto the largest and thickest tree limb, and she jumped on afterwards. Link had one hand on the Hookshot, and another around Kagome's waist. They flew across the clearing thanks to the Hookshot and made it to the entrance.

"Are we ready?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yep. In we go!" And with that, they disappeared into the temple entrance.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

**Vanya: **I hope you enjoyed that long chapter as much as I liked writing it. I think I've got my inspiration back, and hopefully I won't have to update so late again. Keep the reviews coming, and any help is appreciated! I don't remember things that much, sadly. Thanks again, hugs and kisses, love Vanya aka Tamashii 


End file.
